4 Legged Hope
by Kimkizna
Summary: Edward Cullen begins to lose hope when his wife, Bella, will not awake from a coma. Then suddenly one morning, he finds a rusty brown colored wolf waiting on his doorstep. The canine wore a collar and tag: JACOB was engraved on the front. ALL HUMAN and AU
1. Prologue

_**4 Legged Hope**_

_Oh My Goodness! Another story idea popped into my head! Well don't worry this is a short story. And I'm working on Last Summer at the exact same time. As for my Beyblade stories, I've put them on halut for a moment because Twilight splashed its inspiration on my face. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this story because it's based on a story that I saw on Animal Miracles. Once I saw it and thought about it, I really thought about how Jacob could really be the role of the dog in that story. You guys can look it up. The story is entitled _A Lucky Dog_._

_I hope you guys enjoy the story. But I will be busy so don't expect updates anytime soon because I have school similar to that of the other authors on Fanfiction._

_Please Review you guys because it will help me put chapters out as fast as I can._

_Kimkizna can not own Twilight...if she did...let's just say Bella would no longer need to accompany Alice shopping._

* * *

**Prologue**

I never really believed in God or heaven. The thought of angels only applied to my wife, but not real ones with wings. The idea of hope and faith seemed too spiritual to be true. These beliefs never really did anything to change my life, so why believe in them?

But now, I feel like all these things are the only things keeping me sane besides my daughter. They are the miraculous things that I'm begging to appear before me and help our tragedy.

Can praying really change the impossible? Can God's will change what has happened?

I don't know.

But what I do know is that it'll take a miracle to help my beloved. Doctors are losing their hopes...fast. Our family members don't know what to do anymore: keep hoping or just let reality sink in.

My daughter and I don't want to lose sight of the possibility...the chance of her waking up. We want our lives to return to path that it once was on. We want to go back to being happy. But how much longer can we go on with life without her?

We know her will is strong, but can it overcome the veil of darkness that has fallen over her?

I really don't know.

But what I do know is, we're not alone.

We found what we thought would never come...on four legs.

And his name was Jacob.

* * *

_I want to give special thanks to my beta hyacinthgirl18! She's amazing! Sorry if this was short, but it is a prologue! _

_Review and you might get an update sooner than you think ;)_

_Au Revoir Mes Amis!_


	2. The Visitor

_**4 Legged Hope**_

_Yay!! Two Updates in One Night!_

_I hope you guys have had a good first day/week of school! I finally got time to update my Twilight stories :3_

_Well I hope you guys enjoy and please Read and Review!_

_Kimkizna does not own Twilight_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Visitor**

"Renesmee! It's time to go see mommy!" I called to my 5-year old daughter. I stood by the door with a pink coat on my arm.

A bronze colored streak blurred from the top of the stairs and to the door. I heard her childish giggles in front of me as she tried to get her pink coat off of my arm. I smiled and knelt down and held it out for her to put her arms through.

"I think mommy is definitely going to be better today," her innocent voice chimed optimistically. She had a bright smile on her face -Bella's smile.

I nodded and smiled softly, not as hopefully as hers, though.

I opened the door and Renesmee burst out of it and straight to my silver Volvo. I locked the door and walked to the car. I opened the backseat door and Renessmee climbed in and into her booster seat. I buckled her in before shutting the door. I walked over to the driver's side and got in.

We were off to the hospital to see Bella.

* * *

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 28 years old. I'm happily married to Bella Swan, who is only two years younger than I. We had met at a party that my sister had hosted. We got together at the college we went to and stayed together since. Marriage soon followed a few months after I was accepted in medical school.

I was now a new doctor at the local hospital where my father, Carlisle Cullen, was the head surgeon. Bella worked as an editor for a publishing company and mostly stayed at home.

Then 5 years ago, Bella became pregnant with our beautiful daughter, Renesmee.

"Daddy, daddy!" Renesmee's voice called me from my thoughts. "Can we see mommy yet?"

I smiled down at her and shook my head. Her pale pink lips turned into a pout on her pale heart-shaped face. Renesmee looked so much like my Bella: the same face, the same smile, the same pale skin, the same laugh, and the same beautiful brown eyes. The only thing she had gained from me was her hair color - my bronze hair. Bella argued that Renesmee looked more like me but I still begged to differ. She gained Bella's wit and love for reading, while she gained my "grace" as Bella likes to call it. If only Bella was here to see her daughter growing up so beautifully.

"Mr. Cullen?" A polite voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yes," I answered. I stood up and Renesmee hopped off her chair and took my hand.

"Visiting hours are now officially open," she said, smiling hopefully at me.

I nodded and walked Renesmee down the crisp clean hallways to room 517. My already trembling hands turned the cold metal doorknob to reveal the sight I've seen for the past several weeks.

The same boxy machines crowded around the white bed. The only sound that could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor - my only reminder of the fact that Bella was still alive. So many wires and tubes attached to her body. And there on the bed was Bella.

She looked the same as she first came in, only without the bandages. Her face peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping. Her hair sprawled all over her pillow, like a beautiful - now dull- brown halo. Wires attached to her forehead, monitoring her brain activity.

Bella has been in a comatose state since October. It was now mid December. She was a victim of a head-on collision. Luckily that tank of a trunk prevented her from being dead, but it also left her in this death-like state. She gained cuts and bruises, but they quickly healed. Now everyone was simply waiting for her to wake up and pick up where she had left off.

She's shown no signs of waking up since the accident.

What is worse? The idea of losing your loved one or seeing them them almost alive?

"Mommy?" Renesmee called to her. She climbed onto the lonely chair that stood near her mother's bed. Her small frame leaned against the bed, to get closer to Bella. "How are you feeling?"

Silence, except the beeping of her heart.

I knew the answer: alive, but not conscious.

It absolutely broke my heart to see Bella like this. Unable to answer her own daughter, her own family. And to see this everyday when we went to see her never made the pain better.

I can only imagine what Renesmee really feels behind her lovely smile.

Oh no, here come the waterworks. I lift my hand up to wipe away any early tears.

"Guess what mommy?" Renesmee asked with a smile. "I got an A on my spelling test! Now Daddy is going to help me on my math test on Monday! I hope I do better at math than you."

I had to chuckle at that. Bella was always bad at math even in college.

I was thankful that I had a daughter like Renesmee. Most young girls would be crying and begging for their mothers to be here. But Renesmee was so mature about this. She was really the light in this dark time, besides her grandmother Esme. She continued life as if Bella was still awake or just taking a long nap.

I wondered as to why I was not strong like that.

"Renesmee?" I asked, picking her up from the chair. I sat down in it and then set her down onto my lap. "How about we read a story to mommy together?"

She nodded energetically and smiled brightly. I pulled my messenger bag over for her to pull out a book.

I mentally groaned when she pulled out _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_. She's going to be craving for cookies after this.

"If you give a mouse a cookie...," Renesmee read aloud. "...he's going to ask for a glass of milk."

* * *

A soft knocked interrupted reading time.

I was reading this time because Renesmee fell asleep halfway through the third book. I was reading the fifth one. She was curled up against my chest sleeping peacefully.

I finally checked the clock. The hands were on 12 and 5. It was 5 pm.

We've been here for about 3 hours already.

"Come in," I said softly to the door.

The door opened to reveal my father walk in. His blond hair shined under the fluorescent lighting. His blue grey eyes had worry swimming within them. His lab-coat trailed behind him as he wore a long sleeved white-button up shirt and black slacks. His black loafers scuffed the tile floor as he approached me, clipboard in hand.

"Edward," his soft methodical voice traced with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Just like every other day Carlisle," I sighed. "Empty."

He gave me a sad look and put a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle and I were perhaps two of few who still opted to keep Bella on the machines. Others supported us when she first came in; however, as the weeks dragged on, hope started to become lost.

"You should go home to your mother's son," he suggested softly, so as not to wake up his granddaughter. "It's been a while since you saw everyone. They're already home for the upcoming holidays."

"We wouldn't want to be a burden," I said softly.

"You're our son, you will never be a burden," he stated the obvious. "I'll look after her and join you all for dinner later. Besides, you look like you need some rest."

He was right. I've barely been able to sleep much. Far too worried about Bella to think about myself.

I nodded and stood up, my arms holding Renesmee against my chest. I placed her arms around my neck while Carlisle handed me my messenger bag. I leaned over to peck Bella's cheek and then muttered a soft good bye to Carlisle before I left the room.

I walked down the hallway, the only sounds that could be heard were those of my shoes against the tile.

It took 15 minutes and ignoring the stares of several women to get to the parking structure. I sighed as I unlocked my car and placed the sleeping beauty into her booster seat. Couldn't those women get the hint that I had a daughter and a wedding band on my left hand? Society today is really dumbing down its inhabitants.

I got into my car and drove out of the parking structure and out of the lot without any interruption except the toll booth.

* * *

The drive to my mother's house was quiet, except for the soft playing of my Debussy CD. It would keep Renesmee sleeping for a while. I glanced in my rear-view mirror to see my Princess sleeping soundly.

She was sleeping so deeply that she didn't know we were at her grandmother's until she was woken up by me.

"Sweetheart," I nudged her softly. "Grandma made cookies."

"Grandma?" she muttered drowsily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she fully realized where we were, a huge smile found itself onto her face.

"Quick Daddy! Get me out!" she cried impatiently. "Before Uncle Em eats them all!"

I chuckled and reached over to unbuckle her from her seat. She bolted right out of the car and ran right to the front door. She banged her tiny fists against the door. I'm sure she could hear and feel footsteps approaching the door.

"Who dares to bother Emmett at cookie time?!" my older bother boomed loudly from behind the door.

"Renesmee!" my daughter piped happily.

I smiled as I got out of the car and joined my daughter at the front door.

When the door opened, we were both greeted by Emmett and my mother, Esme.

Emmett had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. His huge muscles were evident under his baggy white shirt and ripped jeans. He played in the NFL but decided to take a break for his wife, Rosalie. He's basically like a huge teddy bear who enjoys being a kid.

He instantly ran over and scooped his niece up into his huge arms.

"If you give Renesmee a cookie...," Emmett said, referring back to the book we read from earlier.

"She's going to ask for a glass a milk!" she giggled.

"That's right!" Emmett agreed as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Esme greeted me with a hug.

Esme had caramel wavy hair that went past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes carried the love a mother and wife had. She wore a beautiful blue jersey dress over a pair of jeans. She was everybody's mother, no matter what.

"I'm home, Esme," I greeted as I pecked her cheek.

If you're wondering as to why I refer to my parents by their first names. The reason is because they're not my real parents. Carlisle was my godfather but then he married Esme, thus I accepted her as my godmother. They started to be my legal guardians when I was only 11. A few months later, Alice and Emmett's parents had died and was under the care of their aunt, Esme. Since then, we've been an extremely happy family.

"Are you staying the night dear?" Esme asked me lovingly as she put my coat on the coat rack.

"I highly doubt you would let me leave without staying the night," I chuckled.

Once she was done, she just had to ask that question: "How is she?"

I responded by shaking my head. That usually meant that things were the same.

She patted my back and didn't say anything, for which I was grateful for. She quietly led me to the living room where the rest of my family was.

I saw my lovely sister, Alice, cuddled up to her husband, Jasper.

"Edward!" she piped cheerfully as she ran up to give me a hug. Jasper stood up to shake hands with me.

Alice, believe it or not, is older than me despite her petite stature. Her perfectly styled black spiky hair and twinkling hazel eyes matched her crazy personality. She currently owns a fashion boutique in Seattle where she sells her own line of fashion. I noted her designer jeans and her designer top. Always the fashion forward one. I swear, if you put the girl in a mall, it's as though she's on a mission from God to shop in every single store.

Jasper is the perfect compliment to Alice. While she's so overly energized, he's the calm, collected one. His simple blond hair and soothing ocean blue eyes reflected his relaxed nature. He was always the laid back one while Alice fretted over every little detail. He's currently a lawyer who works on child abuse cases and defends those children. His light blue button up shirt hid his real muscles and had on a pair of designer jeans as well. Alice always kept him well dressed.

"Uncle Edward!" two voices cried out happily. Then I felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around my legs. Did I mention that Alice and Jasper were the parents of 7-year old twin boys?

"Hello to you to boys," I said as I patted their heads. They both stared up at me with bright blue eyes.

Nicholas and Nathaniel, or Nico and Nate for short, had Alice's black hair while their eyes were those of their father. Nico was the super energetic one and loved to play while Nate preferred to sit and draw more. Nico was the innocent one while Nate was the quiet scheming one. Yup, they were Alice's and Jasper's children.

"I'm so glad you're here, Edward!" Alice exclaimed at me as I took a seat on the couch. "I made just the cutest coat for Renesmee!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced over to see a very pregnant Rosalie.

Rosalie, Emmett's wife, is also Jasper's twin sister. So she had the exact same blond hair except it fell in ringlets and her eyes were the same ocean blue. Before the baby, Rosalie had the body and looks that women envied and were jealous of. She became a model for several magazines and photoshoots. She became pregnant and was currently on maternity leave. That is why Emmett chose to take a break from his football games.

"Do you know what it is yet?" I asked with a smile. There's been several bets within the family of what the baby will be. Alice has always been right so I don't know why anyone would bet against her.

"Nope, I'm keeping it a secret from Big Bear," she giggled.

"Did someone call my name?" Emmett asked as he walked into the room with a glass of milk. My daughter ran into the room with a huge chocolate chip cookie.

"Auntie Ali! Auntie Rose! Uncle Jazz!" Renesmee chimed, surprised seeing her beloved family.

Then right on cue, Carlisle walked in.

"Good, everyone's here," he smiled at his waiting family.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee cried as she ran over to hug his leg. "I got a cookie!"

"I can see that," he chuckled as he picked her up.

It really seemed as though nothing was wrong...but we were putting on these smiles for not only for the children- because can children truly understand life or death or medical conditions this young? But really because Bella wouldn't want us to worry too much over her. But like Renesmee, we hid our pain well.

The only way for us to go back to our real happy selves, is when Bella wakes up and comes home.

* * *

"Daddy? Can you read me a story?" Renesmee asked, holding a book in her hands. She's been going through my old collection of books since I was a child. She was in pink pair of pajamas with white bunnies all over them.

"Sure, princess," I smiled at her as I sat on the edge of my old bed. I was wearing a white shirt and black pajama pants. My hair was slightly wet from the shower I just took.

Renesmee hopped up onto the bed with a purple book in her hands. She curled up to my side and handed me the book.

The book was entitled _For Every Dog an Angel_.

I remember this book Esme had gotten it for me when Esme's old dog, Lucky, had passed away at 13 years of age. He and I had been best buddies and it literally destroyed me on the inside -probably not as bad as I'm feeling with Bella though. Reading that book really told me that Lucky would be okay.

I opened the book to the first page. So many memories...

"Whenever a puppy is born on earth," I read the first page. "...a guardian angel waits nearby to welcome the puppy into the world and take it under her heavenly wings."

I saw Renesmee become intrigued and amazed at the pictures and the words that followed them.

By the time I finished the book, my little princess was about to fall asleep. I set the book onto the bedside table and turned off the lamp. I tucked her in before going under the covers myself.

"Daddy?" she said softly. "Do you think for every person there's a guardian angel?"

I thought about it for a moment. If there was a guardian angel for every dog, why not every person?

"If the person needs a guardian angel, then they'll come," I answered. I already knew her thoughts. "I hope a guardian angel comes and helps mommy, too."

She nodded and buried herself into my chest, as she used my arm as a pillow.

"Night, Daddy," she yawned.

"Night, Princess," I said kissing her forehead.

'Good night, my angel," I thought to myself.

Before I fell asleep, I swear I heard a howl to the moon in the distance.

* * *

The drive from Esme's to mine didn't take very long. Probably seven to ten minutes tops.

After having breakfast with the family, I decided that it was time for Renesmee and I to go back to our own home. My excuse was that all of Renesmee's schoolwork was at home and I needed to help her study. My family didn't object when they realized it was about Renesmee and math -my daughter inherited Bella's bad sense of math.

So after saying our goodbyes to everyone, Renesmee and I got into our car and went home.

What I expected was a home without a mother, without a wife -without Bella. I expected everything to be the way they were left when we went to the hospital yesterday: my stack of papers still a mess on my desk, Renesmee's stuffed animals all over her floor, the sink full of the dishes from lunch, Bella's books left untouched in the library.

But there was something I didn't expect. A rusty brown either large dog or wolf lying patiently on my doorstep.

It watched me as I watched it as I pulled up into my driveway. Renesmee seemed intrigued by the surprise animal outside of the car doors. It must've looked like a giant stuffed animal waiting to be hugged. I got out first, to make sure that the dog/wolf was safe to be near children.

It didn't sit up as I approached it. It simply watched me with its dark brown eyes. I couldn't exactly interpret the hidden meaning in its eyes as it leaned forward to sniff my extended hand. After a moment, it bowed its head, wanting to be petted.

I obliged by patting my hand on the animal's head, feeling the soft fur tickle my skin. It then sat up and panted softly. That was when I noticed a collar and tag.

"Who do you belong to, boy?" I asked the dog softly as my fingers traced the engravings. I saw the name JACOB engraved on the metal. When I turned the back, I saw a pair of intricately engraved and drawn angel wings.

"Jacob," I said, trying out the name. The dog nudged its nose into my hand -replying to its name.

Jacob stood up and slowly walked over to the silver Volvo and carefully stood on its hind legs, to get a better look at Renesmee.

I could see my daughter squealing in delight at the animal just a foot from her. Jacob's tail was wagging happily, and he woofed softly.

I don't know why, but I felt like I could trust this strange domestic or wild animal that was right here. Something about him told me that he wasn't a killer. So I stood up and told Jacob to go back a little -which he obeyed- and sat patiently. I opened up the car door and unbuckled Renesmee and scooped her up.

I brought her over to Jacob, who in return sniffed her. He then opened his mouth and licked her cheek. This left Renesmee giggling.

"_Can we keep him, daddy_?" Renesmee squealed happily as she patted Jacob's head.

"We'll see..." The most common response to the first pet idea.

I unlocked the door and Jacob walked into our home, as if it was his as well. Renesmee happily ran inside to find Jacob lying in front of the fireplace.

Almost as if he had always belonged here, despite this being his first time here.

Why do I have the feeling he's not going to leave?

* * *

T_hanks a bunch to my beta reader hyacinthgirl18 :D. Without her, I wouldn't be working on these stories this fast!_

_Reviews can make anyone happy. Flames are totally excepted!_

_**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**_


	3. If Jacob

_**4 Legged Hope**_

_Omgoodness! So Sorry for the hold off you guys! School has been such a drag especially with 8 classes on my back. And then applying for college was soooo not helping either. Now that it is winter break, I have 3 weeks of free time to update what I can. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers!_

_I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!_

_Kimkizna does not own Twilight or any of its characters.  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

**If Jacob...**

_If Jacob is in the kitchen....he's going to be hungry._

I was cleaning the dishes when I felt something nudge at my leg. At first I thought it was Renesmee wanting my attention. But instead it was Jacob looking up at me with hungry eyes. I thought for a moment of what he would even eat. Was he a wolf or a dog?

I washed my hands and walked over to the refrigerator. Jacob faithfully followed me and stood next to me as I opened the large appliance.

I scanned the contents and didn't really see anything suitable for a hungry wolf... dog… animal. There was an assortment of fruit and vegetables in the clear drawers. Small cartons of various yogurt and chocolate milk. A small shelf was filled with eggs. A large carton of milk and orange juice sat side by side in the shelf on the door. Leftover pizza sat obviously on a high shelf. A huge carton of wine with a spigot sat at the very top shelf, away from children. Then I saw the plate with defrosting ground beef sitting on it.

I remembered that I was going to make hamburgers for dinner last night but went to Esme's instead. I looked over to see Jacob's eyes staring directly at the delicious plate. Then he looked up at me with pleading eyes. With a smile on my face, I took the plate out and set it down on the floor for him.

"Here you go boy," I said, patting his head.

Jacob hungrily went at his lunch. I heard his lips smacking together with each bite of the meat.

I heard quick pit-patting enter the room. I looked over to see an overly excited Renesmee. She squealed and ran over to Jacob to pet him while he ate. I trusted him to not be food aggressive.

"What a good boy, Jacob!" Renesmee crooned happily as she pet his soft head.

Jacob simply continued eating. When he finished he licked his mouth and smacked his lips together. Then he pushed the plate towards me, signaling that he was done.

He looked at him with a simple dog look: the one where he just looks at you with his tongue out, panting.

I chuckled and took the plate from him and put it into the sink to wash later.

"What do you want for lunch today, Princess?" I asked Renesmee softly.

"Whatever Jacob had!" she said happily as she wrapped her tiny arms around Jacob's furry neck.

I shook my head at her and rummaged through the refrigerator.

Leftover pizza it is for today. I pulled the covered plate and set the slices into the toaster oven on the counter.

Jacob whined and walked over to the sink and went on his hind legs so that his front paws were on the sink. He tried to reach for the faucet.

"Daddy! Jacob's _thirsty_!" Renesmee squealed.

"Yes, I can see that," I chuckled. I walked over and gently set Jacob's legs off my newly clean sink. I went through the cupboards and found a Tupperware dish and filled it with fresh water and set it down for him.

Jacob patted over and leaned down to slurp up some water.

The ding of the toaster rang through the room. Lunch is ready. I pulled the slices onto two plates and walked over to the table and them down. Renesmee was already sitting in her seat when I brought lunch over.

Jacob finished drinking and walked over and laid down under the table. Renesmee giggled as she felt our canine's fur below her feet.

I looked down at the pizza: Bella's favorite, pineapple and ham. I turned my head to ask Bella if she was enjoying lunch.

Her seat was empty. Why-

Oh right. She's still unconscious.

A pain struck my heart from her absence.

Jacob gave a soft whine.

* * *

_If Jacob has a tennis ball....then he wants to play._

After lunch, it was time for Renesmee and me to go tackle her math homework. We were tackling it... just… _slowly_.

Renesmee had a look of deep concentration as she stared at the paper in front of her. It was one of her worst nightmares... subtraction.

I scanned through her worksheet and selected a good problem for her.

"Alright Princess, what is 7 minus 4?" I questioned.

She thought for several minutes with her tongue sticking out. She eventually shook her head in defeat.

I sighed. Yup, definitely like Bella. I took several minutes thinking of how I would teach her.

I heard soft tapping noises from my right. I turned to see Jacob pulling a large blue bag against the wooden floor and into the dining room where Renesmee and I were. I typically used that bag when Jasper and I wanted to go play tennis or something. I scrunched my face, trying to figure out what our new guest was trying to do. He eventually stopped dragging the bag, and started to dig his nose through it.

A tennis ball rolled out of the bag. And then another and another.

Jacob grabbed a tennis ball into his mouth and walked over to Renesmee. Signaling that he wanted her to play fetch with him.

"Jacob," I called him. He walked over to me, tennis ball still in his teeth. I shook my head at him.

I'm wondering if he's on borderline wolf and dog or he just decides when to be either.

"Daddy, can't I play with Jacob? Please?" Renesmee did the puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head and explained that if she wanted to get an A, she needed to study. I bent down to collect the balls and place them back into the bag.

Jacob went back to the bag and let 7 balls roll out. He grabbed one with his teeth and dropped it into my lap. He did the same with the other 6 balls.

Still not getting it.

Then Jacob pawed away 4 balls, letting them drop to the floor and bounce away.

Leaving only 3—_Oh!_ He wanted to help Renesmee.

Jacob stared at me, waiting for me to do something next. I smiled and grabbed a few more tennis balls from the bag.

"Okay Princess, we have 7 balls right here," I explained to her. Her eyes were full of curiosity. "Can you throw 4 to Jacob right now?"

She nodded and happily threw one at a time to her furry friend. Jacob caught each one with ease and would roll the balls over so they would be near the bag. It looked like Jacob was having fun as well.

"Now, how many balls are left?" I asked, wondering what the answer is.

"That's easy! 1-2-3! There are 3 left, Daddy!" Renesmee said with a huge grin.

"That's right!" I replied with the same enthusiasm.

Jacob barked happily. His body was angled down, and his tail was up wagging happily. He was waiting for us to throw another ball.

"Hey Daddy! I noticed that there's a problem just like that on the worksheet!" Renesmee pointed out.

"Really?" I asked, acting surprised. "I didn't know that Princess! Then you know the answer right?"

She nodded and jotted down her answer with her pencil.

I wanted my angel here.

I wanted Bella to be able to praise our daughter as well. To hear her happiness in her voice.

_It just feels so empty without you, Bella…_

Jacob patted over and looked at me curiously.

* * *

_If Jacob needs to go for a walk...he's going to need a leash._

Renesmee decided that if Jacob was going to live here, he would need "doggie" things. So we all piled into the Volvo and I drove off to Petco.

It really didn't feel weird having Jacob here. He really did seem like he fit into his own niche within our family. He was laying down on the floor as I drove down the road.

When we reached the parking lot, it didn't bother me that Jacob was off-leash. But what did bother me were the constant stares that I kept receiving. Just like at the hospital, the majority of them were from women. Young children would be intrigued by the beast walking by my side. But the women would hold their stares. Did they have... desire in them?

We walked into the warm building and went straight to the dog section. Jacob looked around curiously, his ears twitching every so often. I guess he's never been in a pet store before.

"Jacob!" Renesmee called to our dazed friend. She and I were about to go into the accessories aisle. Jacob quickly looked over and ran straight to her.

I smiled and took a look at the leashes.

"What about this one daddy?" Renesmee grabbed a bright pink one with hearts all over it. Jacob let out a snort. Good, he knows what's too girly.

"Maybe not, sweetheart..." I chuckled nervously. Jacob walked over and nudged at a simple black one. I smiled and grabbed it to test its strength. I then clipped it around Jacob's collar to see how it would look.

Jacob stared up at me waiting. I patted his head and put the leash into the shopping cart.

"What else do you think he should have, Princess?" I asked Renesmee softly, who clung to my pant leg.

"Food and water bowls of course!" she replied.

I nodded and pushed the cart towards that direction.

We managed to fill the shopping cart everything that Jacob needed: a food and water bowl, a blanket, a pillow, a mound of chew toys (Renesmee is picking up Alice's bad habits again...), snow booties (it was Renesmee's idea), a Santa hat, a brush, dog shampoo, and, of course, the doggie treats.

Renesmee eventually weaned herself off my pant leg and just held onto Jacob's fur. I'm sure he didn't mind how much she pulled.

"Daddy, can Jacob and I look at the kitties?" Renesmee asked, tugging at my pant. She pointed towards the windows that had all the cats. I nodded and told her to stay close to Jacob.

"Jacob, take care of her," I ordered. He gave me a soft woof and soon followed Renesmee off. I decided to walk around the small animal section. My eyes were captivated by the colorful parakeets when my ears picked up those words.

"Have you heard? They say Edward's wife really has no chance of waking up," a lady whispered to her friend. I recognized that voice....Lauren Mallory.

"Really? You mean..." her friend's voice trailed off. And of course Jessica Stanley.

"They'll probably pull the plug on her soon...and then _poor_ Edward would be a widower....a rich widower," Lauren said sinisterly.

"He'd be single again. We should totally go for him!" Jessica squealed quietly.

"Um hello? You're already engaged to Mike Newton," Lauren reminded.

"I can't help but dream... Wish you luck Lauren," Jessica said. "But what about his kid?"

"Um, hello? Boarding school?" Lauren stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'll have that little brat of his off to school as soon as we get back from our honeymoon. He'll be too much in love with me to care about that brat."

"Great idea, Lauren!" Jessica complimented.

"Edward is already too heartbroken. So he's going to eventually need some loving...," Lauren smiled. "And with a body like this... How could he say no? I'll have that weak Edward in the palm of my hand."

I heard her heels click away.

I clenched my hands tightly on the shopping cart; I could see my tendons dying to tear out of my skin. I furrowed my brow, in pain and anger. My already dead heart was starting to feel even deader. My breathing was hitched during the entire conversation. The tears seared my eyes and were threatening to fall.

Was I really that vulnerable? I don't ever recall becoming like this. How could that witch say such cruel words... especially to my beloved Bella and my beautiful daughter.

I took even breaths to steady my breathing. And I raised my hands to wipe away any trace of tears.

"Daddy?" I heard Renesmee's voice from behind me. "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Jacob whined behind me. He walked up to me and nudged my hand gently.

I took a deep breath and turned around to smile at her. "Don't worry, sweetie. I guess daddy's allergic to something in this area."

She nodded and clung to my pant leg. I'm sure she knew something was wrong, but decided not to say anything.

Jacob flanked my left and would look at me every now and then as we went up to the cashier.

_Bella...please wake up. I don't know how much I can take before I completely break down._

* * *

_If Jacob wants something...he's going to follow you until he gets it_

Knock Knock.

I looked up from my large textbook to look in the general direction of the door. Jacob was lying in front of my desk and Renesmee was reading a book to him. Jacob instantly stood up, causing Renesmee to fall backwards from the absence of her makeshift chair.

He walked towards the door and looked through the side window to see who our new guests were. Luckily we could see the outside, but it was difficult for someone on the outside to look inside.

I walked over while Jacob watched as I undid the locks. The door revealed Alice, Jasper, and their twin boys.

"Hi Uncle Edward!" Nico and Nate greeted as they went to hug my legs.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Alice smiled at me. Jasper gave me a kind smile, as he kept an arm around his wife's waist.

A soft woof was heard behind me. And I heard the soft panting of my 4-legged friend getting closer.

Nico and Nate instantly hid behind my legs from Jacob.

"Eeeeeek!" Alice shrieked, grasping onto Jasper's arm tightly. "What is _that_?!"

Jasper took a protective stance in front of his wife and glared at the seemingly "wild" animal.

"Edward. Go get Renesmee," Jasper said as calmly as he could. "We'll get out slowly and calmly. And call animal control. They'll take care of it."

"Uncle Edward... Did that big bad wolf eat Renesmee too?" Nico sniffed into my pant leg.

I had to put in so much effort to not let my laughter out.

Jacob simply stared at us until we heard another voice from behind.

"Jacob! What's the big deal?" Renesmee pouted, with her hands on her hips.

Jacob turned around and walked over to her. He licked her cheek in apology. Renesmee giggled and gave him a hug around his furry neck. Then she finally noticed some of her family staring at her.

"Hi Nico! Hi Nate!" she greeted with a smile. She ran over to see them, but was confused to see them so scared.

"Daddy? Why are Nico and Nate scared? I'm not scary, am I?" she said confused.

Jacob patted up to us softly and sat a few feet behind me.

I chuckled. "No, sweetheart."

"Edward, would you care to explain why this... _dog_... is here?" Alice asked, loosening her death grip on Jasper's arm.

I had to laugh at Alice's attempted description. I explained to them all about how we found Jacob on our doorstep, waiting for us. And then it just felt like he just belonged here. Alice and Jasper instantly relaxed seeing Jacob being extremely friendly and not dangerous. Nico and Nate instantaneously became attached to this seemingly gentle giant. Nico, Nate, and Renesmee decided to go play outside in the snow covered backyard. We adults sat on the back porch watching them.

"...Tell us how you're really feeling Edward," Alice blurted out of the blue.

I choked on my hot coffee at her words.

Jasper gave me a sad look... _He's trying to get me to talk_. "It's okay Edward...," he said softly. The children weren't within hearing distance of our words.

I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Isn't it obvious? Empty. Sure, I have Renesmee to light my way, but I still can't look towards the end of the dark tunnel. There's always darkness."

Alice looked at me sadly and rubbed my shoulder, giving me a sad look. "I'm sure it'll get better. I know it," she said softly.

I nodded at her.

Alice had an uncanny way of knowing things, but for this I wasn't exactly sure.

The three of us remained silent for a while, not sure of what to say.

"Daddy?" Renesmee interrupted our silence. She and her soft pink jacket seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What is it, Princess?" I asked with a smile.

"Can we go inside and have hot chocolate?" she asked with a grin. Nico and Nate were waiting behind her.

"I'll go make it for you guys," Jasper offered as he opened the door for them. Like little ducklings, the kids followed father Duck Jasper to the kitchen. Thus leaving, me, Alice, and Jacob.

Jacob walked over to us sat in front of us, watching Alice.

I patted Jacob's head and rubbed his neck.

"Okay, Edward," Alice said tensely. "I really think your _pet_ thinks I'm his next meal."

"Please, dearest sister. Jacob has yet had me or Renesmee for a meal. So why now with you?" I chuckled at her. Jacob still held his gaze on her, but not in the predator way.

She hesitantly reached out to pet Jacob, and he moved closer so that she didn't have to move far. She smiled when he rubbed his head into her petite hands.

For some reason, Jacob stared straight into Alice's eyes

Later, Jasper called us in so that we could get started on dinner. Jasper and I worked on dinner while Alice took care of the kids. Jacob would watch Alice carefully as she and kids played in the game room. Every little movement, he would watch. I didn't think much of it really. Perhaps Jacob took a liking to Alice.

While I was cutting up some vegetables, Jacob walked into the kitchen and sat next to my leg. I thought he was hungry so I told him that I would feed him soon. I moved to the other side of the kitchen to drop the vegetables into the soup pot—Jacob followed me. When I went to wash my hands, he followed me. When I had to go to the bathroom, he waited outside the door for me. When I went to check on the kids, he followed me. When I returned back to the kitchen, he ignored Renesmee's squeals and followed me back.

Okay, this was getting weird.

"Maybe he wants something, Edward," Jasper chuckled as he patted Jacob's head.

"But what?" I asked aloud. "I mean, I told him we would give his dinner in a bit, his water bowl is full, he can go out the door himself, he has tons of toys, he can play with the kids if he wants. I really don't know..."

"Or how about just follow him?" Jasper suggested. "It's like kids. They'll follow you around until they either get what they want or you follow them."

Well, it won't hurt to try. I asked him if he wanted me to see something. He let out a woof and turned around and walked through the hallway. He eventually led me to the game room where Alice and the kids were in a heated game of Disney _Scene It_. Jacob went straight to Alice. He started to nudge at her with his nose.

"What's wrong, Jacob?" Alice asked, not understanding what was going on.

Jacob sat beside her, looking at me. I assumed that was my cue, so I walked in and stood next to Alice.

"Edward? What's up with Jacob?" Alice looked up at me. Jacob continued to nudge at her. I'm pretty sure Alice doesn't have cancer, so that rules out the possibility of Jacob detecting cancer. Alice doesn't have any treats on her. And they just met today.

"I'm....not sure," I confessed, still confused about Jacob's behavior.

Alice simply patted his head, whilst Jacob stared intently at her.

What does he know that I don't?

Maybe Bella might have been able to figure this out? She was—is, I mean—the best critical thinker here....

_Can't let myself talk in the past tense._

_

* * *

__If Jacob wants to sleep.....he's going to want to sleep in your bed_

After dinner, Alice, Jasper and the twins had to return home. Renesmee and I wished them good night and a safe drive. It took quite some time to detach Nico and Nate from Jacob's side.

After they left, the house just seemed a little quieter. We did our usual night routine, but with the exception of Bella and the addition of Jacob. We watched Wheel of Fortune, gave Renesmee her bath, we brushed our teeth, did story time, then tucked Renesmee into bed.

She was sound asleep as I went around the house to make sure everything was in its place. I let Jacob go do his business outside in the woods. I double checked the locks on the doors, windows, and garage. All that was left was for me to go to sleep.

Another night without her.

I dragged my feet, not wanting to go to bed yet. I was too engrossed in my thoughts to realize that Jacob was following me into my and Bella's bedroom.

I walked in and went to the closet to change into my pajamas. I walked back out and shut the bedroom door. I sat on my side of the king-sized bed. I turned on the lamp that was on my nightstand.

I let out a sigh as I buried my face into my hands. I lifted my face to stare at a framed photo on the nightstand. It was a photograph of the three of us on our porch bench, smiling without a care in the world.

I want to return to that time. A time where we were all together. I lifted my hand to trace the smile on Bella's face.

A tear slowly fell from my face.

And then another, and another.

I let out all the pain in my heart. All the loneliness...the vulnerability...the hurt...the guilt.

Why? Why did I ask her to go and get the groceries that day? Why didn't I just tell her to do it the next day? If she just stayed for five minutes... she would have been right here. Next to me, her warmth radiating towards me. I could only imagine what it possibly looked like, the accident. She was probably minding her own business, with a smile on her face. She probably was about to make a turn, but an idiot of a driver thought to floor pass the red light, hitting her. What could her thoughts have been? Did she instantly think about us? Did she think about the pain? Did she think about the other driver? Did she think about coming home to us?

Whatever she thought about is known to only her. Because she obviously couldn't tell us right now.

I cursed God... Why had he let harm come upon my beloved angel? Why send her to me if he didn't want me to keep her? Why did he let us suffer right now? Why did he let Bella suffer in the darkness? If he truly cared, why didn't he send any help? I'll never know what God has in store for us.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt my bed sink slightly in the center. I looked up with tear filled eyes to see Jacob, just sitting there. His expression was unreadable. Almost as if he was looking straight into my soul with the most serious look ever. His front legs were crossed over each other, his tail was a huge contrast to the white sheets, his legs also crossed. He almost looked like he was posing for a painting.

Something about his gaze, it stopped my tears. It was almost as if Jacob was stopping my tears. He carefully crawled over so that he could stare at the picture on my nightstand. He looked up at me, questioning if that was her.

I raised my hand and placed it on his head.

"That's her," I whispered to him. I knew he could hear me. He rested his head on my leg, his eyes still locked on the picture.

"She's the most beautiful person besides Renesmee, huh? I was set up to meet her, but I was glad. She's the most amazing person: kind, smart, loving, stubborn, adorable, and gorgeous. Her voice... it's just like a melodic bell ringing. Her smile was her best feature. It would always brighten your day. She was absolutely ready to be a mother. It seemed so natural to her. I wish she was here. I'm sure she would've enjoyed your company, you know."

Jacob looked at me with an expression I couldn't pinpoint exactly. But for some reason, I couldn't help but smile at him. I hugged him, letting the last few tears drop onto his fur.

"I guess you want to sleep up here, huh?" I asked him.

He stood up and carefully leaned over to poke his wet nose against the glass of the picture frame. His nose pecked Bella's face. Then he carefully walked towards the end of the bed and laid down. He gave me enough room for my legs to stretch, but he was still within reach.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" my voice whispered to him. I leaned over to shut off my night stand. I knew he wouldn't respond back to me.

He gave an energetic bark before falling asleep.

I smiled knowing that Jacob would be my temporary rock to support us.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this you guys! Now it will make my holidays if you guys just drop a little review. Tell me what was wrong, what was good, and your opinions. I want to see how bad my writing skills dropped in my absense from writing._

_A HUGE thanks to my beta reader hyacinthgirl18. The most amazing beta reader I have, in fact the only one I have. She got this chappie back to me in a matter of matters and I'm happy :D._

_I hope you guys have an enjoyable holiday whether Christmas or Chanukah!_

_**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**  
_


	4. Patience is Always Rewarded

_**4 Legged Hope**_

_So sorry for the wait you guys, but I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

_ Thanks so much for the support you guys! I'm glad to know people are still reading this. :)_

_Please be sure to review!_

_Kimkizna does not own Twilight_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

** Patience is Always Rewarded**

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Click!

I groaned as I moved my hand from my alarm clock.

6:30 am on the dot.

I sat up in my bed, looking to the side to see it still empty. Empty since October.

The second thing I did was look down onto the floor, to check for Jacob. Again, he wasn't there, like every morning since he's been here.

I got out of bed and walked out of my room. If he's done the same thing he has everyday, then I know where he is.

I ignored the cold floor as I quietly snuck down the stairs and to the front door. All that could be heard in the room was the gears moving of the locks. I opened the door to see Jacob looking up at me with his tail wagging behind him, like always.

"Good morning, Jacob," I greeted as I got down to his level to pet him.

He smiled at me as he stepped on the newspaper he got for me, like every morning.

"Good boy," I chuckled as I scratched his head. I stood up and allowed him to trot back into the house.

This has happened everyday Jacob stumbled onto our doorstep. It's been about a week since then. Every evening, he would sleep with me in my room or with Renesmee in hers. Then in the morning when we would wake up, he would disappear from the inside of our home, and then appear right on our doorstep, waiting to be let inside. As if we let him outside last night and he would wait patiently for us to let him back in.

He would never seem angry at us no matter how long he waited.

I guess it's because he knows that we would always let him in, no matter how long the wait.

I closed the door quietly, and re-did the locks. I looked into the living room to see Jacob all curled up in his bed.

With a smile on my face, I went into the kitchen to start making Renesmee's lunch.

Time seems to fly when you're busy, because I didn't notice the quick soft pit-patting down the stairs.

I nearly jumped when I felt two arms wrap tightly around my leg.

"Daddy! Good morning!" my daughter greeted happily.

Jacob woofed softly by her side, his goofy dog grin directed at me.

"Good morning, Princess, did you sleep well?" I asked as I picked her up.

She answered with a nod and a kiss to my lips.

"Jacob came to wake me up!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"He did? What do you say to him?" I asked, patting our canine's furry head.

"Good boy!" she piped excitedly at him.

"Okay, who's ready for breakfast?" I asked with a smile as I set Renesmee into her seat.

Jacob sat patiently by his bowl as I got Renesmee's breakfast ready.

You'll get your breakfast boy, like always.

**

* * *

**

Tick… Tock.... Tick........ Tock...........

I let out a sigh as I tapped my fingers against my keyboard. It was just me and Jacob right now. Renesmee was at school and Bella, of course, was where she always was now. I had already finished the reports I needed to type up for the hospital, and I wasn't needed there today either. I couldn't play the piano... It would bring up too much pain into my heart. I contemplated going to see my mother, but I remembered that she would be at a get together with friends. The rest of my siblings were busy with their lives, so I couldn't exactly see them as well.

There was one person left that I could see.

"Jacob, how about we go see someone?" I asked to my furry companion.

He raised his head and cocked his head to the side curiously.

I smiled and grabbed my keys and Jacob's leash.

"Let's go see her, boy," I murmured, walking up to him and rubbing his head.

Again he tilted his head to the side.

"Sometimes, boy, you just can't wait around forever," I smiled at him as I snapped the leash around his collar.

**

* * *

**

Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

My heart was literally in the pit of my stomach.

I stood outside her room, my hand gripping the door knob. My feet haven't moved for the past five minutes. I've been here probably a million times. There's nothing to be afraid of, and yet.... It's difficult to bring my body to move inside. Is it because I'm afraid to face her? To see her in that state and fear she'll never wake up?

How much longer can I wait for you, Bella?

Scratching sounds brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Jacob scratching at the door – a way for him to say that he wants to go in.

He whined softly and looked up at me. Questioning me as to why weren't going inside yet.

"You're right. We shouldn't keep her waiting, right?" I agreed with him. I patted his head softly and turned the knob and pushed the door.

I stepped inside and saw everything the same as it had been everyday: Bella still on her bed, the small army of machines surrounding her bed. The only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor and the soft hissing of the respirator. My feet brought themselves to the familiar chair I always sat in; the only thing different this time was that Jacob was with me.

Jacob decided to lay down next to the chair, closing his eyes. I guess he felt he could really relax here.

My mouth let out a sigh as I sat down and gently took Bella's hand in my own. Her hand was still warm, a sign of her still being alive.

"Hey there, love," I greeted her softly. My lips left a peck on her hand. "How have you been?"

Beep........ beep......... beep......

"Renesmee's been getting much better at math now. She might even beat you at it," I chuckled.

Beep....... beep....... beep......

"Oh. I brought our new pet with me today." I patted my leg, signaling Jacob to come up from his position. He sat up and gave himself a shake before putting his front legs onto mine. He looked over at Bella and then back to me.

"Yeah, that's her boy," I murmured softly. The hand that held Bella's brought hers over and placed it onto his head. "He's a really great dog, Bella. I think you'd like him."

Bella's hand stayed still on top of Jacob's head.

Jacob closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Bella's hand on his head.

I don't know how long we stayed like this until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called towards the visitor.

I saw my father walk in with a solemn look on his face.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle greeted me with a smile.

I stood up in response, causing Jacob to go back to the floor. I heard his nails scratch the tile floor as he walked over to greet my father. Carlisle's face smiled at Jacob, but his eyes remained somber. Jacob's whine could be heard as he pawed at his leg, wanting to know what was wrong.

"Edward, can we talk outside?" he asked as he straightened his posture from bending down.

Jacob tilted his head to the side, curious.

I nodded and left Jacob to stay with Bella. I saw him walk back to the spot next to Bella's bed as the door shut gently.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked nervously.

"Edward, son, I think we have to face reality," he stated seriously.

"W-what are you saying?" I stuttered.

Please... don't say it. Don't say the words I dread.

"Son, if she doesn't wake up by the end of the month.... We have to take her off life support," he said looking me straight in the eye.

"But, Dad-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Edward, you know her more than anyone. Do you think she's happy the way she is? In a coma with no way to speak with us?" he spoke in his doctorate tone.

I hated it when he used that tone... because he's always right!

I swallowed the lump in my throat. The tears were threatening to fall again.

"Dad.... I can't live without her..." I covered my face with my hand, so he couldn't see the tears.

"I know," he said softly. I felt his cool hand rub against my shoulder. "The hospital's agreed to give her until December 31st."

Before New Year's.

What's the point of meeting the next year without the love your life?

I let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

Carlisle smiled hopefully while ruffling my hair. "How about we go and check on her?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Jacob's getting pretty lonely in there," I chuckled softly.

My dad opened the door for me as I walked inside. I was still too shell-shocked to really function. Now my heart had to face the cruel reality of my love on that bed, no chance in waking up.

The sight before us stopped us both in our tracks.

Jacob was lying on the bed, nestled into Bella's side. His paws on either side of his face, which was relaxing on the bed. His eyes were closed in contentment, as Bella's fingers subtly scratched his head.

Bella's hand moved!

I felt all the oxygen leave my lungs as I stared in shock. Carlisle immediately ran towards Bella's machines to check for any improvements.

"She has signs of brain activity..." Carlisle said in shock. "Edward, if her brain activity increases then there's a possible chance for her to wake up!"

I couldn't hear my father's words, all I could hear were my own thoughts.

Her hand moved...... It _moved_!

The tears just welled up in my eyes and the sobs escaped from my throat.

Jacob whimpered as he pawed at my leg. He looked up at me, worried I'm sure. I knelt down and hugged him, my tears dripping onto his coat.

"Good boy.... good boy," I murmured as I cried into his coat.

Jacob just sat there patiently, until I stopped crying.

**

* * *

**

Jacob chomped into his treat bone as he was sprawled on the cushions of the window seat, his eyes glued to the clear glass. His ears were on high alert, as if he was waiting to hear someone. I knew he was waiting, but for what, I wasn't sure yet.

It was odd how he would always wait by the door at this time – 4 pm. He would sit at the window seat, just staring out at the door. It didn't matter what he was doing before. He would stop and just pat over to the window and sit there until the sun started setting. As soon as he could see the first star in the night sky, he would go off and play with Renesmee.

Sometimes, I would go sit next to him and wait with him, looking outside too. If you were me, you would be just as curious as to why he would just sit here and wait. But each day was the same. Nothing special or out of the ordinary appeared. Whenever I would come over to check on him, he would give me that look – the one where they look cute and tilt their head to the side.

Today was obviously no different, but he was a bit more on the alert than usual. I was sitting in the living room, reading a book.

I would've gone to pick up Renesmee, but Carlisle thought it was best that I go home to get over the shock. He called my sister to pick her up along with my nephews. I could only imagine the bright smile of my daughter's face when she hears the news.

Jacob's barks interrupted the page I was reading. I looked up to see him, his abandoned on the side, standing and looking outside. His tail wagged in delight. I heard the engine and roar of Alice's Porsche, so that must mean that Renesmee was home.

I smiled as I walked up to the door and patted Jacob's head as he sat by the door. As soon as the door creaked open, Renesmee ran up to give me a hug. My lips found their way to her forehead and looked up to see my smiling sister.

My body was barreled down by two more bodies. And I looked up to see my daughter and my two nephews smiling at me.

"Hi, Uncle Edward!" Nico and Nate said in unison.

"Carlisle told me the news!" she piped happily. Her eyes were slightly red, probably from holding the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah... there's a chance," I smiled at her.

Jacob bolted out the door and barked up at Alice.

"Hey there, Jacob!" she greeted with a pat.

He jumped onto her to give her a lick on the face. That's odd. Jacob isn't THIS friendly.

"I missed you too, Jacob," Alice laughed happily as she rubbed his fur.

"Mommy! We want to play with Jacob too!" Her two children were pulling at her pant legs.

Then, all of a sudden, Alice had this look on her face. It was odd because… there was no expression. It was completely blank. My sister would always have some sort of emotion plastered onto her face, no matter the situation.

She was staring directly into Jacob's eyes. His eyes were glued to Alice's too, or was it the other way around? Because he didn't seem affected by this sudden change in her...

"Mommy? Can we play with Jacob?" Nico asked, tugging at her leg again.

Jacob broke the trance by letting himself down from Alice. This only left him vulnerable to the love attacks from Nico, Nate, and Renesmee.

Alice finally snapped out of it, blinking away her trance. She looked around and noticed Jacob playing the kids.

"What were we talking about?" Alice asked curiously.

"Ummm, did you not know what happened?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I remember Jacob jumping on me, but not anything after that," she piped, before tilting her head to the side. "Why, what happened?"

I explained to her the unusual expression she slipped into. The unusual silence that came from her those few moments. The way her eyes just stared into space. The way she didn't acknowledge anyone else.

She crossed her arms and pouted in frustration, wanting to know why she did what she did and why she didn't remember.

"Oh, Edward! Something just came to me just now!" she exclaimed happily. "If you play a recording of daily life at home to a comatose patient, they'll hear it and sometimes they might react to it!"

I stared at her in shock.

"Alice, where did you hear this from?" I grabbed her, staring at her shocked, but a happy-shocked.

"I dunno," she admitted, tilting her head to the side. "It really just came to me. As if.... someone inputted the idea into my head!"

I racked through my head, wondering if there was some medical reason for this. None of the medical conditions that I knew of would have caused this.

"Maybe, Edward, this is a reward for waiting so patiently for her. Maybe all of this is happening because someone or something is directing us towards a bright future!" she exclaimed happily, engulfing me in a hug.

I couldn't help but hug her back.

Maybe she's right.

Maybe there is someone watching over us.

I looked over to see Jacob playing with the children, like any other day.

It couldn't be… Right?

**

* * *

**_Special thanks to hyacinth18girl again!_

_Remember to review you guys!_

_**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**  
_


	5. Home Has Always Been In Your Heart

_I do not and will never own Twilight._

_So sorry for the delay you guys! Be sure to read the Author's Note at the bottom!_

_Please be sure to read and review please!_

_

* * *

_

**4-Legged Hope**

**Chapter 4 - Home Has Always Been in Your Heart**

_EPOV_

I walked into the hospital, hand in hand with Renesmee and Jacob's leash. It would be a normal visit like any other day. This time, we'd be leaving something for her, in hopes that she would wake up.

My family and I have been spending the last few days sound recording different moments, to give Bella a more meaningful piece of home rather than flowers and stuffed animals. The moments were simple, ones that I knew Bella appreciated with her heart. They were me playing the piano with our daughter, Alice discussing baby fashion for Rosalie's new baby, my mother humming in the kitchen while cooking, Jasper and Emmett playing in the backyard with the kids, Renesmee playing doctor with her grandfather, Renesmee spelling for her spelling test in a few days, and of course some conversation between me and Jacob.

I talked to my father about playing a recording for Bella; if perhaps it could increase her chances of waking up. He responded that there have been cases that such a thing happened, but there were other medical reasons involved too. With Bella, it could be a motivation, but they would have to see how her brain reacts to it.

So that was the main reason we were here today.

My hand wrapped itself around the doorknob and opened the door without hesitation. Even though Bella still looked the same, I couldn't help but be super optimistic. Carlisle said that there have been increases in brain activity since last week when we saw her.

"Hi Mommy!" Renesmee greeted with a smile as she skipped over to her mother's bedside.

I released the leash from my hand and allowed Jacob to saunter wherever he wanted in the room, and today he chose to sit under the window, but he still watched Bella with his goofy dog grin. A smile made its way to my face as I sat on the other side of Bella's bed. I leaned over to kiss her cheek softly.

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" I couldn't help but asking. Still no answer though. "I brought you something sweetheart." My hand placed the small digital recorder beside her pillow, close to her ear. I explained to her how it was a recording of home and that I hoped that she would wake up to be part of it soon.

I played the recordings so that she could listen to them along with us. Renesmee would giggle every now and then when she heard her uncles acting funny. But she blushed softly when she heard herself spelling out her words of the week. Jacob laid his head down onto the tile floor, but his tail was wagging excitedly. And all too soon an hour passed by and we had to leave for the evening.

"Lets leave the recorder on for the evening okay baby?" I asked my daughter. In her hands were the headphones that we brought for hr mother. I took them gently and plugged them in and placed them over Bella's ears. Maybe something will happen in her sleep. Renesmee nodded excitedly and took my hand and Jacob's leash and walked out with me.

Sleep well my angel. May your dreams be filled with moments of home.

* * *

_Later that evening_

_BPOV_

Home...

I want to go home....

To where Edward, Renesmee and everyone are.

I've never felt so lost in all my life. Everything's dark and cold. I can only see and hear myself. Every now and then I could swear I can hear someone talking to me, but when I turn around it's gone and I can no longer hear them. My arms wrap themselves around my body, hoping to stop the tremors that my heart shook out from the loneliness.

But can it help it? I've been here for the longest time with no one to comfort me. I don't even remember how I got here. All I remember was seeing a car charging towards me and then a loud screeching sound. Then nothing. I can recall feeling some sort of pain, but all too soon it was being dulled and numbed away. Now there is no pain, but I wish I still felt it. That would mean I was still aware or something.

Maybe I'm going crazy....but I just want to go home.

_"Bella...."_

I turned around, hoping to find where that voice came from. That was the clearest voice I've heard since I came to this unbearable darkness.

_"Hey Bella..."_

There it was again.

I needed to find it. My body soon started to charge through the confusing mist of darkness. My head darting from right to left to front to back. _Hoping_, to find whoever was calling me. I needed contact of someone or something.

The voice kept calling my name. I responded with the usual questions you would ask. "Who are you? Where are you?"

Then after much running I saw something that I didn't expect.

A rust-colored large dog or perhaps wolf, lying on the floor with his head up, staring straight at me. His mouth was open and panting; he looked like he was smiling at me. Almost as if he was greeting me. I slowed my run into a slow walk. My feet stopped in front of him, so that I could be able to take this unusual, but comforting, sight before me. He seemed....too tame to be a wolf really, but he certainly had an air of mystery not seen in normal dogs. I kneeled down and reached out to slowly pet his head. Then I heard the jingle of a dog tag from his collar.

"What's your name boy?" I asked softly, surprised to even hear my voice. I looked down at the soft metal and fingered his engraved name. Jacob was what it felt like to be.

"Jacob?" I tried. He responded by placing his his snout into my hand, licking it. I couldn't help but smile at the friendly face. I stood up, with my hand on top of his furry head when he stood up with me, looking around to see of anything that I can run to. Nothing. Still just the bleak black darkness that I started in. However, looking down at my new companion, I think I just found a little ray of light.

Then I felt his ears perk up, then he he got on all fours. He closed his eyes so that he could focus on what he appeared to be hearing. Then he started running forward, his paws and claws silent against the dark ground.

"Jacob? Where are you going?" I called, going after him. My head shifted up and down, to make sure that I was still following my rust-colored beast and that I wouldn't trip over anything or my feet. He would stop every now and then, turning his head back to me to make sure that I was still following him. Then when I would think I catch up to him, he would continue running along. That just made me run faster so that I could follow him properly.

Then I saw what he was leading me towards. It was a bright light. Finally after so long in darkness, another light! Jacob slowed his pace and I eventually ran with him towards the light. I shut my else so that I wouldn't be blinded. Then I was surprised with what I saw when I opened them.

I was in my home.

And there was Edward and Renesmee at the piano, playing like they always did.

_"Daddy Daddy! Teach me this one!" Renesmee smiled as she ran up to Edward. He was already sitting at the piano bench, ready to teach her. His loving smile welcomed her and his arms picked her up and placed her next to him._

_"What is it?" Edward asked, looking at the piano book. A smile formed across his face when he saw "Fur Elise" resting against the music houlder._

I can hear his voice. The heavenly voice that I fell in love with was still there full. My body unconsciously walked forward towards the piano. My once dormant heart now completely controlled my being. All it wanted was to be whole once again.

"Edward!" I cried, reaching out to him. I was sure that my hand was going to grab his shoulder, but my hand went through it. I felt my heart go dormant once more.

What was happening?!

_"That's a hard one sweetie," he chuckled at his daughter. "Are you sure you want to try to learn it?_"

_"I wanna play it for mommy when she wakes up!" she smiled brightly. Her hands anxiously curled themselves over the keys, ready to run along them._

_He had an unreadable expression on his face, one of awe and adoration towards his daughter. He leaned over to kiss the top of her curls. Then he began instruction. But before he could go ahead and give her a demo, a bark interrupted them._

_They both turned their heads to see a rust-colored large dog patting over to them. He whimpered softly, curious as to what was going on. The little girl squealed in delight when she saw her beloved pet and opened her arms so that he could walk into them. Edward couldn't help but chuckle at their just adopted stray. He petted his head also but told him to sit in his bed and listen._

_"We'll play later okay Jacob?" Renesmee smiled as she waved to the dog. He responded with a happy bark and walked over to the couch to only jump on it and relax._

_Soon the house house was filled with the sweet sounds of the piano._

Edward and Renesmee know Jacob?

And by the looks of it, he was our family pet. A pet that I was unaware of. And what did Renesmee mean by "wake up" ? Was I sleeping of some sort? That could definitely explain the ongoing darkness that surrounds me. But how am I seeing these if I'm not even there to witness these heartwarming moments?

Then I looked to my side and saw that Jacob wasn't there. My ghostly presence walked over to the couch to the sleeping beast. I hoped that I would be at least to touch him. If not then he would be a part of this fantasy as well.

But he wasn't. My hand felt the soft fur of his head when it reached out to pet him. He acknowledged my presence by rolling over and curling himself up against my side. Despite not being able to contact my family, I couldn't help but smile. Smile at this loving canine in my arms. My hands shifted so that they were on either side of his face so that I could scratch his cheeks.

"What's going on Jacob?" I couldn't help but ask. In my assumed sane mind, I knew that there was no way for him to respond back to me. At least through talking. But maybe he did know what was going on. I suppose I would have to stay with him until I find out.

We sat there in silence, listening and sometimes watching the piano lesson continue. Moments like these always made my heart swell. She was truly my husband's child. Moments like these...I were missing being stuck in the darkness.

Once the lesson was over, Jacob rolled off the bed and patted to the stairs, and his body inclined up as his paws clicked against the wood. I stood up and looked over to see that neither Edward or Renesmee noticed me. Then I followed Jacob up to the guest bedroom. He sat there patiently as I walked up the stairs carefully to meet him at the door.

When I stood infront of the door, Jacob stood up and positioned himself by my side. Then his front paw reached for the door, telling me to open the door. I've never seen a dog (or maybe wolf?) act this intelligent to someone before. But I might as well trust him. He brought me to see Edward and Renesmee, who knows where else he's going to take me.

I smiled down at him and prepared myself as I opened the guest bedroom, where a light once again engulfed us.

* * *

_"Oh Rosalie what about this?" Alice squealed as she pointed out a cute cheerleader outfit from a baby catalogue. "You just GOTTA tell us what the gender of the baby is....please?"_

_"Absolutely not, Alice," Rosalie repeated for the millionth time. "You guys will just have to find out after the baby is born."_

_"But you told Esme! Why not me?" Alice whined like a child. She put on her infamous five year old pout, hoping Rosalie would fall victim to it. Unfortunately, Rosalie grew immune to it long ago._

_"That's because I needed her to help me decorate the baby's bedroom. And she won't tell anyone the gender either," Rosalie said with a huff, then she continued to flip through the baby catalog once more. "And don't try to go into the room, Esme and I have that room under lock and key so no use trying to get it."_

_Alice sighed once more. But that didn't drown her good spirits with her sister-in-law. They continued to ogle at the book infront of them, squealing whenever they saw something adorable._

Alice? Rosalie?

I felt the soft plush familiar carpet underneath my feet as I approached the bed. I stood against the large bed post, just watching.

My eyes zeroed in on Rosalie's round stomach.

That's right! Rosalie's due for a baby soon. I would feel horrible if I missed that. I really wonder how's she's doing. Even though she's pregnant, she still looks drop dead gorgeous. I remember when the three of us would just stay in a room and just talk. Whether it be about our jobs, about what's going on in our homes, about our husbands, or just plain talk.

I specifically recall when Alice and Rosalie would constantly try to persuade me to allow them to buy more and more baby things when I had Renesmee. Before that, when Rosalie and I would squeal in joy whenever we felt Alice's twins kicking in her petite body. And now, I missed our alone time together.

I reached out to try and touch Alice's hair, and my hand went through her spikey strands. I turned to Rose, hoping to place my hand on her volumnous stomach, but my hand drifted past it as well.

No luck here either.

By looking at the simple decorated room, we were at Esme's and Carlisle's house. My eyes gazed outside the clear window to see the trees bare and the windows gloomy from what appeared to be a just recent snowfall. Then I turned my eyes into the vanity mirror. I haven't seen myself yet.

How long have I been like this? My hair was no longer shiny, but dull. It had grown out an inch or two and I noted the dead tips along the bottom of my hair. My face was already pale, but this time it looked like white. But it appeared as though my face was slowly regaining its color after so long being blank. I was also surprised as to what I was wearing. In the back of my mind, I remember seeing myself in a trench jacket with dark wash jeans, a cashmere dark blue sweater, and boots on before entering this darkness. But now, I saw myself in those dreaded hospital gowns. But I was glad to see that they updated them to the robe ones like in _House_.

I took a step back and leaned against the wall, to just watch and listen to them talk. It's been so long since I've heard their voices that it almost felt like a new experience to me.

Then I realized that my leg felt slightly cold. I looked down to see that Jacob was no longer by my side - just like in the previous scene.

Soon enough, my two best friends' conversation and my thinking was interrupted by a scratching at the door to my left. Alice hopped off her bed and flitted over to the door. When her petite hand turned the knob and opened the slab of wood, there was Jacob. With a basket of treats.

_"Ooh!!! Esme made us treats, Rose!" Alice chirped as she took the weaved basket from Jacob's mouth. She smiled and petted his head and walked over to the bed to show Rosalie._

_Jacob's paws patted across the plush carpet and hopped up onto the bed, to rest his head ontop of Alice's thigh. Alice and Rosalie couldn't help but giggle and just petted the furry creature._

_"Can you believe that Edward took this guy in?" Rosalie said with passed surprise._

_"I know! But can how can you resist someone so furry like this?" Alice piped happily as she rubbed his face up to hers. He responded by licking face and smiling at her._

_This called Alice to yelp and wipe her face with her sleeve. But she couldn't get angry at his goofy grin and just responded by petting his head._

_"So Jacob, what do you think Rose's baby's going to be? A boy or a girl?" she asked the pooch with curious eyes. Jacob just tilted his head to the side and rubbed his head into the blankets. Then he stretched his paw out to touch the blond's left wrist._

_"Well that says a lot doesn't it?" Rosalie giggles sarcastically as she scratched Jacob's ears._

I didn't understand it. How was Jacob able to go in and out of the scene just like that? My heart ached in envy a bit. Even though I know that all these events occurred while I was away, I still wished to be a part of it.

Then I notice Jacob's ears perk up and he silently slipped away from the two women and hopped off the bed. Then he walked over to the window that was facing Esme's and Carlisle's massive backyard. He looked directly at me, taunting me to go look at the window as well. What more could it hurt?

My feet brought me to the window, but the normally clear glass was frosted up. I tried to wipe it away, but my efforts were in vain. I quickly decided to just open the window, to see what Jacob heard from the outside.

Again another flash of light blinded me when my hands shifted the window up.

* * *

_"Ready! Set! Hike!" Emmett called loudly, walking back with the football in his hands."Nico! Go long buddy!"_

_Just as he was going to throw the ball to his teammate, Jasper came out of the blue and tackled Emmett into he snow from behind._

_"Dog pile!" the twins called out as they plopped themselves atop of Jasper and Emmett._

_"Foul!" Emmett boomed loudly as he tried to wiggle his way out from the bottom. Jasper responded by plopping a handful of snow onto his head._

_The bear man managed to roll away from the crowd and tried running to the end of the yard. "Cullen's gonna make it! The touchdown is so close!" But before he could make a goal, the other three males threw snowballs at him, causing him to drop the ball._

_"It's no good!" Jasper announced with laughter. His two sons were laughing along with them when they saw the look on their uncle's face._

_"Ooohhh you asked for it!" Emmett shouted as she threw a snowball at the other side. Quickly, all four males engaged into a snowball fight. 3 against 1. Quite a sight._

_The backyard was filled with the laughter of male bonding._

"Emmett, Jazz, and the boys," I murmured softly. I was on the back porch, watching them play in the snow. Even though it looked extremely cold, I felt no difference in the temperature from when I was inside. I walked over to sit on the porch swing to watch them have fun.

Emmett still looked as big and muscular as I last saw him. But there was definitely a warmness in his eyes. Jasper, still as lean as ever, but it looked like he gained a few muscles in his arms. Then my eyes looked over to Jasper's twin boys. They still looked the same but there was a slight difference. Nate was a bit more outgoing and Nico seemed to be able to restrain his hyperactivity a bit. These were changes that I were certainly missing.

Then I went to think about the changes in my own daughter and husband. That just made me want to get out of wherever I was so I could be with them again.

A joyful bark was heard from the yard.

_Jacob was running away with the football in his mouth. He watched as the others chased him, trying to get it back. Emmett and Jasper would try to face him off, but he would hold the football and stare them down too. But just when Emmett and Jasper would try to charge him, Jacob would leave them in the snow as he ran off with the ball._

_"Quick get him!" Nico shouted as he tried to chase the streak of rust across the white snow. _

_It was certainly a sight to see all four boys trying to chase after one dog for just a football._

_Then when everyone was tired, they just plopped onto the snow and caught snowflakes onto their tongues_.

"Jacob," I called out. His ears perked up immediately and his legs ran toward me. No one seemed to notice his absence as he went and joined me on the swing. He loyally sat infront of me with his head placed on my lap. I knew what he was looking for. So I nuzzled his face with my fingers.

Once again his ears perked up again and he stood up to go meet with the porch door. He barked over in my direction, signaling me to enter another room and another scene most likely.

Now I was excited to go see each one. I was curious as to where my furry guide would take me. But each one left me happy and sad at the same time, but somewhat hopeful. If I was able to see and experience all of these moments now, maybe I'll really be able to be a part of them.

I stood up, not bothering to wrap my arms around myself like I usually did. My hand reached for Esme's antique door knob and turned. And a bright light surrounded us once again.

This time I welcomed it.

* * *

_Esme gracefully moved around the kitchen, humming Christmas songs while her hands went ahead and continued to mix a batter together. Music was softly playing in the background_. _The clinking from the contact with the beater and bowl could be heard all around the kitchen. Her hands worked quickly in assembling her traditional sugar cookies._

_And sitting at the breakfast counter was Carlisle being examined by his only granddaughter. She was wearing his doctor's coat and stethoscope. Her grandfather was covered in bandages and hello kitty bandaids, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Now she was examining the tool in her hand as Carlisle was explaining to her how to use it._

_"Grandpa how does it work?" the little girl asked curiously as she sat in the chair beside him._

_"Well you place it over my heart and listen to it carefully with these two buds," Carlisle explained slowly. He set the listening part of the stethoscope in her ears, causing her to giggle at the funny sensation. Then he placed the metal circle against his chest. "Can you hear my heart beating?"_

_She shook her head and he encouraged her to move the circle around so that she could find his heartbeat. After a few minutes of determination, Renesmee found the lub-dub sound and smiled brightly._

_Esme smiled at them as set the cookie sheet into the oven. Then she brought over the cookie-dough ridden bowl over to them. _

_"Who wants cookie dough?" she asked sweetly. Renesmee instantly dug her hands into the bowl to grab the pieces. This left her grandfather to refuse politely, knowing the possibilities of raw cookie dough._

I couldn't help but smile at this sight. If Esme and Carlisle was a bit younger, they would literally look like loving parents. But I suppose that's the next level after loving parents - adoring grandparents. My heart instantly recognized the love that they showed to their only granddaughter.

My feet felt the cold tile as they slowly walked across the kitchen. I walked behind Esme, but I knew that she couldn't detect me. My body leaned itself against the far wall, so I could watch the warming moment. Oh how Renesmee loved Esme's baking. That was what she looked forward to so much whenever we visited.

Then I turned my gaze to my loving father-in-law. It must've been his day off to the hospital, because I could see slight signs of stress from the hospital. But spending a good time with his family was his way or recuperating before going back to the tiring tasks of his job.

Even though I witnessed Esme cooking, I couldn't smell the sweet flavors of the cookies that were wafting throughout the kitchen. Neither the warming scented candles that was lingered in the dining room. Then I looked a little bit beyond Esme and I saw Jacob staring intently at the oven, wanting a cookie for himself.

_Esme heard a soft bark and looked down to see Jacob almost drooling. She smiled softly and got down to Jacob's level to scratch his head. _

_"No boy," she giggled. "Just wait a few minutes alright?" He responded by licking her soft cheek. Then he trotted slowly over to Carlisle and Renesmee._

_"Hi Jacob!" Renessme greeted with a giggle. She hopped down from the island stool to greet him properly._

_Carlisle soon joined her and ran his hand through his soft fur. Jacob sat down so that they could pet him lovingly. He lifted his paw in order touch Carlisle's hand. This caused said man to chuckle and gently move the rough paw away. _

_The little girl quickly took her stethoscope and placed it against Jacob's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Grandpa! His heartbeat's strong like yours!"_

_"Then that means he's very healthy," Carlisle informed her before grabbing her and tickling her. The kitchen was soon echoing in laughter from him and his granddaughter. And it eventually died down as soon Esme announced that the cookies were done. Her husband picked up the little girl and carried her into the kitchen where a plate of hot warm cookies were waiting to be eaten. _

_As they ate the sweets with smiles on their faces, Esme took one and split it in half and called the furry pet over. Then she kneeled down and held out a piece for Jacob._

_"Here's for being patient sweetheart," she smiled when he walked over and carefully eat the piece away from her hand. Then she bit into her own half and petted him with her free hand._

_Esme stood up to join her husband and little angel in eating the cookies._

Once Jacob finished his cookie, he walked back over to me with a perhaps even wider doggy grin. I welcomed him with a loving pat on the head. Now I really wondered just how much love my family was showering this stray. Even though I felt like Edward just took him in, he just fit perfectly into our tight-knit family.

I smelled the scent of vanilla and sugar from his mouth as he panted silently by my side. My mouth drooled for one one Esme's cookies also. But before I could savor my wish too long, Jacob's ears perked up again once more and walked away, unnoticed to the trio, and into the living room.

There was already a bright light emmenating from the threshold and I saw Jacob disappear into it. I quickly followed him, not wanting to miss any minute of the next scene that we were going to witness.

This time the light felt warmer than the last time.

* * *

_"Okay sweetheart spell.....'because' ," Edward read off the spelling list. He was currently sitting on the couch with Jacob sitting next to him. Renesmee was standing infront of their fireplace, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes as she rocked back and forth._

_"B-E-A-C-A-U-S-E. Because," she announced to her father. He smiled in proudly at her and continued on to the next word. They eventually got through the list and landed on the bonus word list._

_"Okay here's the hard ones. Bethelhem," he smiled at her encouragingly._

_The little girl felt herself tense up slightly. Her mind rambled through all the possible combinations of letters before starting._

_"B-E-T-H-A-L-L-H-E-M. Bethelhem," Renesmee said hopefully. Her face cringed, awaiting for her father's possible answer. She knew that she wasn't a spelling genius like her mother, but she can sure try._

_Edward shook his head and spelled out the correct spelling, causing his daughter to huff out in frustration. He could tell that she was getting frustrated from her lack of perfection. A trait that he definitely receive from him: everything has to be perfect and if not, they'll MAKE it perfect. They eventually got through the rest of the short list of the more difficult words. She only had problems with the first word, the rest she blew by them quickly._

_"Last one sweetheart," he suggested, turning back to the list. "Saint Nicholas."_

_"S-A-I-N-T space N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S. Saint Nicholas!" Renesmee exclaimed excitedly._

_"That's right! You certainly know how to spell Santa's name right," Edward chuckled as he placed the list back onto the coffee table. "You're done princess! You only got one word wrong!"_

_Renesmee's pout returned once more when she took her seat beside her father and pet. She nuzzled herself into his side, while Jacob laid across their laps._

_"But Daddy....I wanted no mistakes. So that when mommy comes home....I can show her how many words I can spell," she pouted, while stroking Jacob's back._

_"Mommy will be proud of you no matter what," Edward smiled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Just like me."_

_This caused the young speller to smile once again to her father and grabbed the list to study it once more_

"That's right, I will be proud of you no matter what," I responded silently back. I was currently sitting in a recliner that was adjacent to the couch we had. Even though they still couldn't acknowledge me, I still felt like a part of this family moment. A sense of pride filled my body, just watching my daughter spell. I couldn't believe how enriched her mind became so quickly. And how well her dictation of her words were quickly becoming clear. I couldn't help but laugh when she strived for her inherited perfection.

Even though I was happy to see Edward and Renesmee again, I still couldn't help but wonder about Jacob.

What exactly was he? I'm sure to my family he was a pet that Edward and my daughter took in. But his intelligence and ability to understand people was definitely beyond the normal canine unit. His actions and responses really seemed more human than primal. And there was an air around him definitely that was warming and friendly. Like this was an old time friend I can turn to in need of help. Perhaps that's what my family did; they confided in him for comfort.

And by the looks of it, he really lifted their spirits. Because as I watched each scene, each person's energy wasn't as high as I was accustomed to. But they definitely seemed lifted from something.

He definitely seemed to be this family's guardian angel. And I'm truly thankful for it. I'm not sure exactly what he is, but it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that he's here and he's a part of this family now.

The scene was soon over apparently when Jaocb jumped off the couch to leave my loved ones to enjoy the silence of the home together. With a quick shake of his body and a stretch, he was ready to take me to the next place. He walked over to the stairs once again and turned to me with his mouth agape to form a smile.

I returned his grin with one of my own and I stood up. But I walked over to place an invisible kiss on Edward's cheek and on Renesmee's head before following my companion up the stairs. This time he led me to the master bedroom: mine and Edward's bedroom.

My hands reached out for my double door oak doors and pushed them forward, causing the welcoming light to seep past me and eventually surround both me and Jacob.

* * *

_Edward was lying on the bed, with Jacob curled up at his feet. He was reading one of the many fiction novels that his wife stashed away in their personal library. It was night right now, judging by how bright the stars and moon shined in the dark night sky. The clock that sat on the night stand read 10 pm. The silence that emmenated in the room was relaxing and comforting for the two._

_Something well needed after a day without your loved one._

_He let out a soft sigh and closed the book his book. Then he placed it onto the nightstand, to then occupy himself with Jacob's company. He whistled to his 4-legged companion and Jacob responded by rolling over and crawling over to his side. Jacob looked up at him with curious eyes and a wagging tail._

_"You excited boy? To meet Bella?" Edward asked placing a hand on top of his furry head. Jacob held his head up curious._

_"That's right boy. When Bella wakes up, she'll finally be able to see you," his master smiled as he ruffled the fur on his head. "I know she'll absolutely love you. And I have a feeling when she comes home, our family will finally be complete. She'll absolutely be home where she belongs."_

_"She's always been home," Jacob's silent voice echoed silently. "None of you just saw it."_

I stood in shock, my eyes wide, my mouth agape. My eyes locked onto Jacob's lax form.

Did Jacob just.....talk?

I turned to look at Edward to see if he noticed. But he was still fixated on Jacob's relaxed expression as he rubbed his cheeks.

This couldn't be right. Animals just don't talk. But did Jacob ever really act like an animal? But physically he was and he doesn't have the proper mechanics to speak like a person right?

He didn't speak again, leaving Edward to have one-sided conversations with him. Edward spoke of Christmas: the food, the welcoming of Rosalie's new baby, my awakening, and presents. Soon he's eyes could no longer stay awake. So he reached over to shut off the lamp, enveloping the room in darkness. The moon illuminated a small square on the bed. I looked to see him already tucked away and sleeping, with the angelic face I grew to love.

Then Jacob silently got off the bed without disturbing Edward. He shook the sleep off of him. causing the tag on his collar to jingle. He walked over to me and stood infront of me. Soon the room started to blur in and out and we were soon back in the darkness I originally started in.

I felt the tears and anxiety overcome me again. This was the _absolute_ last place I wanted to be. I wanted to be with my family. To laugh, to yell, to have fun, and to enjoy life with. I didn't like being alone. Isolation and loneliness slowly crept up my body, trying to reach my heart and drop it's happy spirits.

My arms instinctively wrapped themselves across my chest. In an attempt to cage off my heart away from the horrible feelings. Tears quickly rolled down my eyes as sobs tried to escape my lips. I felt my body drop down to my knees. My head fell, causing a curtain to surround my face. Shielding my eyes from dark looming darkness.

Home. I just wanted to go home so bad.

Please someone just take me there.

"There's no need," a husky voice spoke to me.

My body tensed up and my head snapped up. Only to be met by Jacob's face. He stepped forward to look me dead in the eye. My tears stopped so that I could focus on him.

"Y-you can talk?" I stuttered out, disbelief clear across my face.

"You don't need to go home," his voice echoed again. That made me flinch. How could I not need to go home? I was about to pour my distress out to him until he spoke again.

"You always had it."

I always had it? What was he talking about? I hold no warmth of the home I adored. I had no piece of my family with me. I wasn't in Edward's arms and Renesmee's embrace. How could I have my home with me?

Jacob sensed my doubts. He walked closer to to me and extended his paw so that it was almost touching the left side of my chest.

"It's been in your heart," he smiled softly at me. "Home has always been in your heart. No matter where you are or who's missing from you. It's always been there. The reason you're here is because you didn't realize it yet."

My eyes widened in shock, but this was the good shock. After listening to him, I felt a warmth spread from my heart and out, dissipating the darkness away. Now the warm light from each door was completely around us.

"Home....this does feel like home," I whispered, standing completely tall and breathing in the feeling.

"I think it's time you wake up," Jacob's voice echoing in this empty space. "So wake up Bella. Someone's been waiting for you for so long now."

"So wake up....wake up."

I felt my eyes shut gently and his voice fading away as I felt myself floating down.

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep......_

_Beep........._

What was that sound? I opened my eyes, but shut them again upon seeing a slightly bright light welcome me. Then I opened them again to see a cream colored tile ceiling above my head. My throat let out a groan and a yawn as I sat my stiff body up. Whimpers left my mouth as I tried to stretch my body out from my sitting position.

I looked around the room and saw that I was in a hospital room. Vases of bouquets, a small pile of presents sat in a chair, and a small digital recorder sat next to my pillow. There was a calendar and the X's led up to, I assumed today: December 23rd. I took a shaky breath in.

I was awake.

I'm no longer in the darkness.

Then I heard the turning of a knob and the door swinging open. Then a sharp gasp and silence. I saw them. My Edward, my Renesmee, and a missing wolf.

I was truly, physically, home now.

* * *

_Oh my goodness! So sorry for the long awaited update. School's been hard and long. I actually had this written for a long time but I had to get it edited. _

_But during school, both hyacinthgirl18 and I have been so busy that it's been hard to even talk to one another. But I wanted to get this out for you guys for the holidays. So I edited to the best of my abilities because I didn't want to add another thing to list of hyacinthgirl18's long list of things to do._

_So please forgive me for any mistakes that missed my eye._

_I surely hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and it will be my pre-Christmas gift to you guys._

_Happy Holidays to all of you and I hope all of you are enjoying a well-deserved winter break.  
_

_**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**_


End file.
